One Stormy Night
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Emma Agreste wakes up to a storm raging outside, leaving her no choice but to jump into that big, giant bed where her parents always slept. One shot with fluffy Mominette and Dadrien.


**A/N: ****Bonjour à tous ! That's French for "Hello everyone!" hehe. It was storming here yesterday, so it inspired this little one shot. I've also been wanting write Mominette and Dadrien for the longest, so I jumped at this opportunity! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Boom, clap, boom_

The sounds of thunder boomed above the city as a storm raged outside. The wind blew so hard that it made the rain smack hard against the windows.

Five-year-old Emma Agreste knew this sound all too well, and she didn't like it one bit. Her sleep had been interrupted by the sound of a large boom coming from outside. It was enough to make her build a small fort in her bed using all of her pillows and stuffed animals.

That's where she was now, snuggling with her loveys while the storm continued to beat against her windows. She knew that she could run out of her room at any moment and go to the one place she felt was the safest, but she was a big girl now. Her small body shook with fear every time another clap of thunder sounded off.

"'Member what Mama and Papa said?", she said to herself. "Storms aren't all that scary." She shut her eyes as she listened to the wind whistling outside.

"Yeah, but you seem pretty scared."

The small girl gasped as she heard a strange voice. "Who said that?", she asked, peeking her head out of her covers ever so slightly.

The room was dark, only being illuminated by her small nightlight, but she could make out the small figure who just spoke to her.

"It is me of course," it said again. "The great and mighty Plagg."

Emma felt a sigh of relief come over her as she finally saw the small cat's green eyes shining in the dim light. "Plagg? What are you doing here?", she asked, curiously.

"I woke up to my stomach aching for some delicious cheese," he said, pulling out a piece of camembert and quickly sticking it in his mouth.

"Eww," she said, pinching her nose as the foul stench of the cheese reached her nostrils.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said. "But I heard you in here rustling around, so I figured I'd see what was up."

"Oh," Emma said, sitting up. "I just made a fort, see?" She lifted up her blanket to show him the pile of stuffed animals underneath it.

The kwami flew inside and made himself comfy. "Hey, not bad little lady," he said, stretching out.

She giggled. "Thank you," she said. As another clap of thunder hit, she quickly jumped back under her covers, a small yelp escaping her mouth.

Plagg sat up, flying over the child. "Hey kid, you okay?", he asked, putting a small paw on her forehead.

She shook her head, lifting it up to reveal small tears in her eyes. "I-I wanna be strong for Mama and Papa, but I can't," she said, whimpering.

"O-oh, I see," the kwami said. This had never been his level of expertise, but he really did have a soft spot for the child of his charge. "Come on, I'm heading back to their room to sleep, wanna come with me?"

Emma nodded, slowly climbing out of her bed as Plagg flew in front of her. Her pink nightgown glided across the floor as her small feet moved down the hallway. Even though the room that belonged to her parents was only a couple of doors away, the journey felt very long for the small girl.

She continued to shake and whimper as the wind hit the top of the house, causing her to walk as fast as her small legs would let her. Finally, she reached the door and used her small hands to turn the knob.

The door opened with a creak, making her ears ring. Plagg flew ahead of her, already returning to his spot on Adrien's pillow. She entered the room, looking up at the big bed in front of her.

The small snores from her parents was a comforting sound to the small girl, and she felt a small wave of relief flow through her.

There was only one obstacle left for Emma.

Climbing up onto her parents' bed used to be quite the challenge for her, but she had gotten taller over the last few months. Now she could grab onto the edge of the mattress and hoist herself up with ease. The fact that her they kept a small lounge at the end of their bed helped, too.

Once she reached the surface of the bed, she sat down, making it bounce a bit. A small giggle escaped her mouth as she heard Plagg say a quiet "hey!". As usual, Marinette and Adrien were linked together as they slept, making things a bit more difficult for the small girl.

She remembered how when she was smaller, she could slip through their arms with ease, but now she practically had to push her way through. Emma crawled closer, thinking about the best course of action for this task. There was a small opening up near their heads, and she decided to go for it.

Standing up, she jumped from one end of the bed to the other, nearly landing on Plagg.

"Hey kid, watch it!", he said, flying up next to her head.

"Sorry, Plagg," she said, plopping down on the bed.

They noticed Adrien stirring next to them. "Ugh, Plagg what are you-", he rolled over, rubbing his eyes. "Emma? Is that you?"

"Hi Papa," she said, leaning close to his face.

"What are you doing jumping all over the bed, sweetheart?", he asked, sitting up.

Suddenly, another boom of thunder sounded off, causing her to crawl into his lap.

"Oh, that's why," Adrien said, holding her close. "That thunder is scary, isn't it?"

Emma nodded, burying her face in his chest. "Yes, but I'm not supposed to be scared," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course you can be scared," he said, running his fingers through her blonde curls. "Did you know that I used to be scared of thunder when I was your age?"

Her eyes widened. "Really? But you're my brave Papa and you're Cat Noir," she said, pointing to his ring. "You aren't scared of anything."

"Not anymore, but things were different when I was a little boy," he said. "Whenever I was scared, I'd go sleep with my parents, too."

"You mean Grampa Gabe and Gramma Em?", she asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, your grandpa and grandma," he said, laughing a little at his daughter's nicknames for his parents. "My mom always used to tell me little stories to try and make me feel better."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Stories? Can I hear?", she asked.

"Hmm, let me see if I can remember," Adrien said, putting a finger to his chin. "My favorite one was when she told me that thunder is actually a bunch of giants playing bowling."

She laughed. "That's silly, Papa," she said.

He smiled. "That's what I said, too," he said. "It made me laugh so hard that I couldn't feel scared anymore." He looked down at the little girl in his arms, hugging her close to him again.

She gasped. "Papa! I think you're magic!", she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "I don't feel scared anymore."

He kissed her blonde hair. "Glad to hear it, my little sunshine," he said, rubbing her head.

Emma smiled up at him, then looked to her right as she felt another presence twirling a piece of her hair. "Mama!", she said, crawling out of Adrien's lap to sit in front of Marinette.

"Hi sweetie," Marinette said, her voice soft. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I was really scared of the thunder, but Papa helped me and now I'm not scared anymore," she said.

Marinette sat up, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Your Papa is great, isn't he?", she said, smiling at Adrien, who blew her a kiss.

"Yes he is!", Emma said, crawling into her mother's lap. "He's the best Papa ever."

Adrien brought his hands to his chest, smiling down at his daughter. "Aw, I love you, Emma," he said. If he wasn't so tired at that moment, he felt as though he could cry.

"I love you too, Papa," she said, leaning against Marinette's chest.

"Careful there, sweetie," Marinette said, lifting Emma off of her slightly. "You're squishing your little brother." She pulled the covers off of her to reveal her pregnant belly.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Emma said, giving her belly a kiss. "I be more careful next time, Mama."

Marinette pulled her back closer, stroking her curly blonde hair. "It's okay," she said. "I'm happy you decided to come and see us tonight."

"I didn't want to at first," she said. "I'm a big girl and big girls sleep in their own beds."

"It's okay," her mother said. "We don't mind, do we Papa?" She glanced over at her husband, who was on the verge of falling back asleep.

"Mhmm," he said, rubbing his eyes as he laid back down.

"Aw, Papa's tired," Emma said, giggling. Crawling off of Marinette's lap, she laid next to Adrien, putting her hands on his face. "Time to go night night."

A tired giggle escaped his mouth as he took her hands off his face. "Nighty night, Emma," he said, closing his eyes.

The small girl closed her eyes too, feeling her father's arm pull her in closer to his chest. Marinette watched over them, feeling a warmth in her chest.

"They're so cute, aren't they?"

She looked to her left to see Tikki flying next to her head. She gave the kwami a small smile.

"They're everything I've ever wanted," she said quietly. "Did we wake you up?"

"Yes," Tikki said. "But it's okay, I don't mind."

Marinette pulled Tikki closer, giving her a kiss. "You're the best," she said.

"Hey! What about me?!", Plagg asked, still laying on Adrien's pillow.

"Mmm, go back to sleep Plagg," Adrien mumbled. He received a glare from the kwami.

"We love you too, Plagg," Marinette said, covering her mouth as she laughed. "Now let's all go back to sleep, yeah?"

She laid back down on her pillows with Tikki following close behind. Marinette followed Adrien by also throwing one of her arms across their daughter so that she was now sandwiched between the two of them. Emma responded by putting her arms on top of theirs.

The sounds of thunder still lingered outside. The windchill continued to blow the rain into the windows, making it beat loudly.

Emma Agreste was no longer scared. Her small body relaxed as she felt it was safe to fall asleep again. Listening to the soothing sounds of her parents' snores as they, too, entered the land of slumber once again.

The only one who noticed the sun coming up was Plagg, who took a good look at the sleeping humans before him.

"Okay, I guess they're kind of cute."


End file.
